Roman
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Tierra felt like the Invisible Woman around her crush. She wondered what she could do to get him to notice her. But after awhile she thought to just give up. But can one fateful night turn all that around? Warnings inside. One-Shot. Roman Reigns/OC, (Natalaya/Tyson Kidd mentioned)


**I made no money out of this, just pure entertainment. Roman Reigns is property of the WWE. Tierra is mine.**

**Warnings: Smut, language.**

Roman.

Roman Reigns, the former juggernaut of one of the greatest factions to ever step foot in the WWE, The Shield.

And he was all the newest WWE Diva, Tierra, could think about.

Tierra has been a fan of wrestling ever since her father took her to see a Ring of Honor show in Chicago. She'd gotten old enough to start wrestling and became the next Indy darling and not too long after, the WWE signed her for a 5 year run with the company. Tierra always thought she wasn't someone to be easily flustered until she set eyes on the one and only Roman Reigns. She loved everything about him, everything from his hair and chiseled jaw to his piercing gray eyes and tribal tattoo that ran the length of his right arm sent chills down her spine. Just the way he strutted around the halls made her want to melt.

But she felt like he never even saw her. Almost as if she never existed.

Even now, sitting in this gym, working out with her Diva mentor, Natalya, she feels almost invisible with him sitting across the room on the lateral pull down machine. Ever since he walked in, he hadn't spared her a glance.

"Oh, come on now. Cheer up T!" Natalya said cheerfully as she sat next to Tierra on the bench. "I know you like Roman and everything, but sometimes things aren't meant to be and there's really nothing we can do about it, ya know? But that doesn't mean you can sit around here moping about it!" Natalya exclaimed to Tierra's sulking face. "I know Nattie, but I wish I could at least get a 'Hey. How are ya' out of him, I mean, it's like I'm not even here!" Tierra said, whining. Nattie looked at her friend sympathetically and said, "I know how you feel. When I first met TJ in the dungeon, he barely even spoke to me, but I decided to buck up and make the first move, and look where we are now! Married!"

"Sooo….you're saying I should make the first move?" Tierra asked hopefully.

"What? No! Oh, God, no! This, this is a lost cause, sweetie, I'm sorry." Natalya replied.

"Well, dammit, Nattie! What am I supposed to do?" Tierra asked her unhelpful friend.

"Um…there's really nothing you can do. I know it sounds harsh, but longing from afar is probably the best you're gonna get out of this situation, hun."

"Yeah, you're right. I should just give up on this whole 'Roman is gonna sweep me off my feet into the sunset' bullshit. It's giving me nothing but heartache." The Diva said woefully.

Neither woman noticed a certain smirking Samoan pass them on his way to the leg press.

"Ok, girlie. I'm going to get back home, ok? Will you be alright? Do you wanna meet up for movies and tubs of Ben and Jerry's later, maybe?"

"No, I need to work out more as it is, Ms. Nattie!" Tierra said laughingly. "But thanks for the offer. Now get on home to TJ and your little kitty babies!" Natalya chuckled at that, gathered her things and left the gym.

Just as Tierra was going for headphones, to resume her workout…

"Damn. I thought she'd never leave."

Tierra's head snapped up in the direction of Roman who was standing about 4 feet away from her. "Huh? Are you speaking to me?"

"Well, we're the only ones here aren't we? And I damn sure ain't talking to myself." Roman replied with a smirk firmly planted on his face. Tierra was so wrapped up in her conversation with Natalya that she failed to notice more and more people filing out of the gym, as it was near closing time. All who remained were her and Roman. "Oh. Well, I guess I didn't notice everyone had gone…." Tierra began to sweat, and it wasn't from her workout. "Why, uh… Why did you want Nattie to leave?"

"Because her being here was making you take all of your attention off of me. And I have come to like your eyes on me, only, very much." Tierra looked down in embarrassment. "You…You knew about that?"

"Of course. How could I not? All you did was stare when and where you thought I couldn't see you, but I did. Every time. And anyway, it would've been hella' awkward for her to be here and watch what I'm about do to you right now." At this Tierra's head snapped back up and she looked at Roman, and what she saw scared her. If there was a picture to describe pure, _carnal_ lust, it would be a picture of the way Roman Reigns was looking at her right now. She also realized that Roman had begun to advance on her as well. The original four feet of distance between them was growing shorter with every purposeful stride Roman took towards her.

"Um...Um…. Roman! Wha-… what are you doing?" Tierra asked fearfully. Roman's rich, baritone chuckle filled the suddenly hot and small space of the gym. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm about to fuck you into the nearest wall." He replied bluntly. Tierra almost froze at the confession…._Almost._ She couldn't help but continue to back herself into a corner and try to escape Roman's piercing leer. Grant it, she'd later admit it was stupid to literally, and figuratively back herself into a corner in this situation, but if Roman Reigns was advancing on you in such an intimidating manner, wouldn't you find it hard to think? Tierra had finally run right into the wall and shuffled into the nearest corner, but before she could blink, Roman was hovering right over her 5'2" frame. Tierra had never been scared of anyone, and prided herself on that, but at this moment in time Roman's 6'3", 270 pound frame laid all of that to rest.

"Damn. You look so fucking sexy all scared like that. It makes my dick so fucking hard." And to emphasize his point he grinded his hard cock into her stomach. Tierra gasped at the erection poking into her and began to tremble.

"Fuck….I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop." Roman growled. He picked her up and supported her in the corner and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tierra gasped at feeling Roman's cock so close to her core, but she was soon unable to think anymore, because Roman smashed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. All Roman could think of how she tasted of sweet innocence and he couldn't get his fill of her mouth. Tierra was fighting for air and tried to turn her head away, but Roman gripped the back of her neck and forced her head still so he could continue to plunder her mouth. Tierra moaned for the first time at the feeling of Roman's tongue slipping against hers. She began to feel faint though, from the lack of air this fierce kiss caused. Roman finally broke away for air and she swallowed in a couple deep breaths and she was able to think a little. "Roman…I don't...I don't think we should do this right now."

"Don't care." Roman mumbled as he placed his face in the crook of her neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin he found there. Tierra moaned and tried to reason with the Juggernaut again. "But… but what if someone walks in he- .ah..." She said with a moan. "They'll get a nice show won't they?" Roman set Tierra down on the bench and proceeded to rip her t-shirt in half revealing her sports bar which Roman decided to also snatch off. Tierra yelped and tried to cover her naked breasts, but Roman's large hands on her wrists stopped her from doing so. "Don't." was all he said before his head descended to her chest and flicked his tongue on one of her nipples. Tierra bit her lip to stifle a moan, but couldn't help but cry out when he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck. "Ahhh….R-Roman!" She never knew how sensitive her nipples were. He began to show the same attention to her other nipple making her cry out again and squirm on the bench. "Ahhh!...Mmmm…Roman, please …stop."

"No." Then he rose up to sit back on his knees and yanked off Tierra's shorts and underwear and then his own shirt, revealing the tribal tattoo Tierra enjoyed so much. Again, Tierra attempted to cover her nudity, but a hard glare from Roman prevented her from doing so. Roman rose up to his full height and leered down at Tierra's body. Her face was flushed, her nipples were pebbled and hard, and from what he could tell, there was a moisture gathering between her thighs. "Mmmm, is that for me?" He asked pointing at the junction between her legs. "I think I'll have a taste, yeah?" Tierra tried to close her legs, but Roman forced them back open and stared at her moist pussy.

"Yummy."

"Please don't do that…"she gasped. "It's so…so dirty…"

"Damn right it is. But you look delicious."

Tierra watched as Roman licked his lips and lowered his head to feast on her wet pussy. Roman flicked his tongue at her nether lips making Tierra moan and turn her head away. Roman poked his tongue in between her honey folds and licked up and down the seam until the lips parted for him. He grabbed tightly onto her hips and wasted little time in shoving his tongue in her hole.

"Ahhhh! Roman!"

Roman plunged his tongue in and out of Tierra, using the wet muscle like a small cock. "Uhhhnnn…..ahhh…Roman!" Tierra moaned. Roman then removed his tongue and found the special little nub he wanted and began to tongue it. "Ah! Oh God!" Tierra began to cry out loudly. Just when Tierra thought the torture was too much, Roman puckered his lips and began to suck on her clit.

"Ahhhh! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed as she came on Roman's tongue. But before she could relax, Roman shoved two of his meaty fingers inside of her and began to thrust them, in and out.

"Damn, baby girl. I knew you tasted good. So fucking sweet. But, shit, I didn't guess you were so tight." Roman said as he wiped Tierra's remaining juices off his chin and lick it off of his hand. Tierra grimaced at the feeling of the fingers inside her; it had been too long since she'd gotten laid. Roman stretched her muscles with his fingers enough to add a third and continue to stretch her to prepare her for his cock and probe to find that hidden little spot inside of her. "FUCK!" Tierra screamed as Roman found her G-spot and began to poke and rub it.

"Ahhhh….shit…Mmmm… please…uhnn…stop… Uhhh…Roman….I...I'm gonna cum again..." She moaned as she squirmed on the bench. Roman held her hip with one hand and thrusted his fingers on the other inside of her with rapid succession.

"That's right baby girl. Cum for me. Right now." Roman growled out. Tierra screamed and bucked on Roman's fingers as she came for the second time. Roman never ceased his ministrations during or after Tierra came, even now he kept up until she was whining, weeping and squirming to get free of his fingers. Now he stood back up and dropped his own shorts and underwear revealing his rock hard cock. Tierra isn't the most experienced when it comes to sex, seeing as she's only been with two guys her entire 23 years on this Earth, but out of those two guys and, in her opinion, most guys, Roman's "size" was well above average. Roman was carrying what looked like a baton or sawed off baseball bat in his shorts. Tierra could measure what looked to be a thick, eleven inch piece of man meat, she was dealing with here.

"Like what you see, baby?" Roman asked while lewdly rubbing his cock. Tierra looked at the cock fearfully, realizing it was going to be penetrating her momentarily, so all she could do was jerkily nod her head. "Good, because I don't think I can wait any longer. I want you, so bad." Roman picked up Tierra to lay her down on a nearby mat and spread her legs with his large hands and throw her legs, well feet due to her short size, over his shoulders. Tierra was shaking with fear and anticipation of what was coming (no pun intended). Roman grasped himself on the shaft of his cock and began to slowly push into the tight hole bared in front of him. Tierra sucked in a sharp breath and held it as Roman pushed himself inside of her.

"Shiiitt…" Roman hissed as the tight hole wrapped around his cock in a vice like hold. He pressed on until he finally filled her to the hilt. He looked down and moaned at how his baby girl looked. Her face was flushed red and she was sweating, her eyes were teary, and she was taking quick, shallow breaths all the while clawing at the mat below her to find purchase from how deep the long, hard cock reached inside of her. "Ahhh…mmmm…ha ha ha, guh…R-Rome..." She finally gasped out. Tierra could've sworn she felt Roman's cock all the way up to her heaving chest. "I know, baby." Roman attached his lips to hers and began to thrust inside of her hot, wet core.

The thrusts started out leisurely, as Roman attempted to be patient and let Tierra get accustomed to his size, but need soon ran over self-control and Roman held Tierra's wrists over her head and began to plunge his cock into Tierra. Hard.

"AH! AH! ROMAN! PLEASE! AHHHH! UHHNNGGG…MMMAAHHH!" Tierra screamed as he continued to drive into her. Tierra began to feel the familiar uncoiling in her stomach as Roman jabbed at her G-Spot with every rapid thrust of his cock. "You gonna cum for me, huh?" Roman asked. "You gonna cum for daddy?" Tierra couldn't even think anymore, so she just nodded her head again, Roman's dirty talk was driving her closer to her release. "Good girl… Ahh fuck…mmmm... so tight..." He moaned as he fucked her harder. "Cum for me baby! Cum for daddy!" He growled in her ear and then bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck and that was all it took. Tierra tried to gain some semblance of control back as to not come apart at the seams, but failed as her orgasm was ripped out of her and a scream was torn out of her throat. "AHHHHH! ROMAN! AHHH, DADDY!" Roman moaned at her calling him that and began to grind down into her, also grinding down into her G-Spot, rubbing the head of his cock against it over and over. Before she knew what was happening, Tierra screamed again as an unexpected orgasm shook her frame and she cried and wailed. "Please cum! Please! I don't wanna cum anymore!" Roman swallowed her screams with a scorching kiss and thrust into her harder chasing his release. With an accidental squeeze of her inner muscles, Roman howled as he came inside of Tierra. There was so much spunk; it began to drip out of Tierra. Roman collapsed on top of Tierra as they began to catch their breath.

"Damn." That seemed to sum it up for the both of them. Tierra glanced at Roman and turned away suddenly feeling shy. "Hey. Don't do that. It's a little too late to be shy." He chuckled. Tierra giggled. "I know, but I just never thought this would happen. I didn't even think you knew I existed." Roman looked at her and pecked her on the lips. "I always did, but I'm sorry you felt that way. I was just waiting for the right moment to swoop in and make you mine." He said with a smile. Tierra also smiled at hearing this.

"That makes me happy. Ok, let's go now, this mat is not comfortable!" Tierra said as she tried to squirm from under Roman. Roman chuckled once more and asked, "Who said you were going anywhere? My cousin owns this gym and gave me the keys to lock up with before he took off." Roman said, smirk firmly replanted on his face. Tierra's eyes went wide at hearing this. She realized she was in for the long haul tonight.

**Thank y'all for the read I do appreciate it. Please comment and give me some feedback, because this is my first fanfic and I want to keep getting better.**


End file.
